Always and Forever
by BurningxRedxCaskett
Summary: It all begins with a letter...now that Chris is out of the picture what will happen? Pure JJ...except for the first couple chapters...but the LC paring is very minimal. read and review!
1. The Letter

_Dear Luke, _

_ You're probably going to throw this away. You probably already did. But, if you haven't, give me a minute to explain myself._

_ I came to you that night, telling you how I felt. You use to know how I felt without me having to tell you. I gave you the chance to marry me. When you didn't take that chance, I turned and walked away. You didn't come after me. Not everything takes time to process, Luke! Either you love me, or you don't._

_ What happened to us? We know each other so well…or we use to. Why did it have to come down to this? I guess we both suck at relationships. I really thought that you were 'It'. who am I kidding? You are 'It'. I can't change my hear. My head is saying it's over, my heart is telling me to keep trying._

_ I don't want to give up on us. I can't. __I'm sorry for what I did. I know that doesn't change what happened. I can't change the past. __I still love you._

_ If you love me, then we'll find our way back to each other. Hopefully before it's too late._

_ Our love is one of a kind. Nobody can take your place. I love you, Luke. Always and forever._

_Love,_

_L.G._

_

* * *

_

He walks down stairs from his apartment and finds an envelope on the floor next to the diner door. He picks it up, instantly recognizing the handwriting. He still has a few minutes until he needs to unlock the door, so he goes back to his apartment and reads the enclosed letter.

He wants to believe her. He knows that he loves her more than anything.

Could they really try this again? What was she trying to say to him? _"Hopefully before it's too late."_


	2. Diner talk

After he had opened the diner, his mind was taken off of the letter. But not for long. He looks up and sees Lorelai walking through the square with Christopher. He sees Chris put an arm around Lorelai, and notices that she flinches a bit, completely unnoticed by the brain dead moron who only did one thing good in his life; help create Rory. _'And she said that they weren't together. She said in the letter that she still loves me. It doesn't look like it.'_

'_Hopefully before it's too late.' _Could this be what she meant in the letter. That she was with Chris, and she wanted him to come and sweep her off her feet? Yes. This is exactly what she meant.

The bells jingle and he looks up, a bit shocked at who it is.

"Rory," Luke says.

She smiles weakly and says, "Hi, Luke."

He grabs for the coffee pot and asks, "Coffee?"

She smiles and accepts the mug of steamy liquid. "Luke, I have something to tell you."

He looks at the young girl and nods. "What?"

She sighs. "My Mom and Dad are dating, and Dad told me that he's going to propose to her. Luke, she doesn't want him. She wants you. She thinks that I believe she's over you. But she's not. She doesn't love dad. She loves you. The only reason why she keeps a relationship with him is because of me. She wants me and my Dad to have a relationship. What she doesn't know is that we already do. I'm talking to him right now."

He looks up, shocked, making the connection to what she said. "Rory-"

"No. Listen to me, Luke. Please." He nods. "She told me about that night. How she came to you and told you how she felt and that she walked away and didn't come after her. That was her worse nightmare come to life. The one man that she has ever loved didn't come after her. The letter she wrote you should tell you that she still loves you and that she still wants you."

Confused he asks, "You know about that?"

She nods. "Yeah. I was the one who delivered it. She was afraid that if she did, you wouldn't take it, and that she wouldn't be able to hold back her feelings." Rory pauses and takes a sip of her coffee, then looks at Luke and says, "Now, the question is. What are you going to do about it?"

* * *

At Lorelai's house, she and Rory are sitting on the couch watching something pointless on the television.

"So, what did you do today, babe?"

'_Uh…'_ "Not much, you?"

"Walked around town with your Dad, then went to Black, White, and Read and saw _A Star is Born_."

"Which one? Janet, Judy or Babs?"

"Judy," Lorelai answers. She begins to hum the song that she knows by heart. _The night is bitter, the stars have lost their glitter, and all because of the man who got away._

There's a knock on the door and Lorelai stands up, saying, "I'll get it, you stay here and watch this crazy person chase a snake."

She walks over to the door, and opens it.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.


	3. Reparing her broken road

_There's a knock on the door and Lorelai stands up, saying, "I'll get it, you stay here and watch this crazy person chase a snake."_

_She walks over to the door, and opens it._

"_What are you doing here?" she asks._

"I just wanted to-" that's as far as he gets before he wraps her in his arms in one of the most passionate kisses that either has ever experienced.

Back in the living room, Rory is smiling. _'Thank God.'_

"You just wanted to come over here and kiss me?" she asks, still in his arms, catching her breath. "I told you it was over."

"The letter also said that you weren't giving up on us," he reminds her.

"Luke, I'm with Chris and God knows that I don't want to be, but I am, and-"

"I made the mistake of not coming after you once, Lorelai. I'm not going to make that mistake again! I love you and I will not let you slip away from me again. I was stupid these past few months. I'll never be stupid again. Please, Lorelai. Give us another chance."

Tears are running down her face as she pulls him in for a warm embrace. "Oh, Luke. I love you, too. I just want to be with you. I have to get rid of Christopher first."

"Okay. When?"

"Well, I can't do it over the phone. Sure, we both despise him, but he deserves better than that. I'll break up with him tomorrow when he comes over."

He smiles and kisses her forehead. "Okay. I can wait until then."

"Kiss me on the forehead again, and I'll rethink this whole thing," she says, and pulls him in for yet another passionate kiss.

They break apart when someone clears their throat.

"So…is everything back to normal?" Rory asks, smiling ear to ear.

Luke hugs Lorelai to him, she has her arms around his waist looking happier than ever. "We're getting there. Your mom still has the Chris issue, and then we'll see where we go from there. I do know one thing for certain," he says, looking down at Lorelai.

"What's that?"

"Tomorrow night, you, me, Rory and April are going to have a family dinner."

"Are you sure? I mean, are you afraid that she'll like me better or something?"

"I was, but I'm not anymore. If she loves you half as much as I do, then I couldn't be happier."

* * *

Lorelai is in her room changing from her work clothes to the tight jeans that Luke loves, and a pink top with a monster truck on it and "dirt stains" splattered everywhere that says, "Lets Get Dirty".

"Lor?" she hears ring out through her house, and foot steps clomping up her stairs.

"In here!" she yells.

He walks in with a smile on his face, walks over to her and aims to kiss her lips, but she turns and gives him her cheek. "Hey, are you ready to go?"

She sighs, "Chris, we have to talk."

Still smiling, he says, "Sure. What about? Oh, GiGi said she wants to know when 'mommy' is coming back, and she wasn't referring to Sherry. Lor, my daughter is calling you 'mommy'. Isn't that great?"

Fed up she says, "No, Chris it's not. I'm not her mother, or her step mother, I'm simply 'Aunt Lorelai' which considering our daughter is her sister, makes us sound like we're in the _Beverly Hillbillies _, which, by the way we're not. This isn't working, Chris. I can't be in a relationship with you. My heart isn't in it. I'm not in love with you. I don't think that I ever was. Will I always have some form of love for you, yes. But that is because with out you, I wouldn't have Rory."

"Lor, what are you saying?"

"Can I be any more clear? Chris, it's over. I'm done with you. I'm done pretending that I'm in love with you because, I'm not. I'm in love with someone else."

"What about this past month? Has that meant anything to you?"

"You were there for me when I needed you. That will not be forgotten. But, we ended when you left me for Sherry. I'm sorry. You should go."

Chris gets up without a word, and grabs what things he has left around her room, and leaves the house, and Stars Hollow.

Her broken road, has one patch, now all she has to do, is help repair the rest with the one she loves.


	4. I can't lose you again

After Christopher leaves, she sits on her bed thinking about what happened the last few months. Luke found out about April, she found out about April, June 3rd was no more, she slept with Chris, wrote the letter and now she's back where she started. With Luke. Did she really want to get her hopes up again?

She picks up the phone and dials a number.

"Hello?"

"Can I really do this again?" she asks.

"Mom?"

She replies sarcastically, "No, Martha Stewart."

"Well, I need more information," Rory brushes off the sarcastic reply.

"Can I get with Luke again, just to get my hopes up?"

"Do you love him?"

"With every fiber of my being."

Rory smiles, she already knew that, "Mom, would you do anything to be with him?"

"I would risk anything to be with Luke."

"Then take the risk. If you don't take the risk for love, then why love at all?"

"I can't lose him again. Lets face it. I'm not me with out Luke."

"He completes you," Rory states.

"As corny as that sounds, yes, he does."

* * *

She makes her way to the diner, determined to tell Luke _exactly _how she feels. No secrets, and damn it, she means it this time!

The bells jungle and she saunters over to the counter, waiting for her other half to emerge from the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asks as he comes out.

"I came for the love," she says, somewhat sarcastically.

He walks around the counter, stands between her legs and kisses her sweetly on the lips and says, "You know that I love you."

She smiles and says, "I know." she kisses him again, happy to be kissing him, and no one else. "Luke, we have to talk. Can we go upstairs?"

"Sure. Caesar, I'll be back!"

They make their way upstairs and sit on the couch.

"Luke, this is it. We have to make us work this time. I can't lose you again. I've lost you twice, that is two times too many. You are my everything. You complete me. We have to really have no secrets. If another long lost daughter shows up, tell me, not Liz. Ok?"

"Lorelai, this is going to work. I promise." he stands and walks over to the safe, opens it and pulls something out. "Here," he says, handing it the object to her.

She takes it. Her engagement ring on a silver chain. "Luke?"

"Wear it around your neck, then when you're ready, put it back on your finger where it belongs."


	5. All Along

She takes the necklace and tries to clasp it, but has zero luck, her hands are shaking too much.

"Here, let me help," Luke offers and takes the necklace. Lorelai lifts her hair and he clasps the chain on the first try. She lets her hair fall back to her shoulders. "What?"

She sighs, "We're really doing this? We're finally going to work out. Cause, if we don't, I don't think that I'll be able to survive it. Aside from Rory, you're the one person that I can't live without."

He kisses her then, a passionate, reassuring kiss. A kiss that lets her know that they'll make it work. That he too needs this time to last.

When he pulls away, he says, "Third time's a charm. Right?"

'_God, I hope so.'_ She nods, "Right."

He smiles. "I have to get back to the diner. I'll be over later with April and we can talk about what we'll do for dinner."

She nods, then a look of realization falls over her face. "Shoot, the dinner. Rory left for school. She had to do the final lay out of the paper. She won't be able to make it."

"That's ok. There will be plenty of time for the girls to talk," he assures her. "Tonight it'll be just the three of us."

"Okay. I guess I'll go then."

"Want something to eat or drink first?"

She smiles, "I would love a cup of-"

"Milk?"

"Coffee. But I'll put milk in it if that will make you happy," she says, standing up along with him.

"Well, that gets rid of the nutritional value of milk," he says, taking her hand.

She squeezes his hand, "Yeah, but it makes it taste better and not all…white."

He looks at her, "Milk tastes white? How can milk taste white?"

She shrugs, "You've known me for ten years. You do the math."

* * *

After having her cup of coffee, she heads home, telling Luke that she'll see him later. When she gets home, Paul Anka is sitting on the coffee table, with a high heel shoe in his mouth.

She walks over and takes the shoe from him, saying, "Why is it you only attack my Jimmy Chou's? Why can't you go for the tennis shoes? I never wear those."

He barks in response and gets off the table and goes behind the chair.

She looks around her living room. It looks bare. Now that she's back with Luke, she can put everything back. She heads out to the garage and gets out all of her Luke boxes. 30 of them to be exact.

It takes her an hour, but everything is back the way it's supposed to be. All the photos of her and Luke, Luke and Rory, candid shots of Luke around the house, the picture of her and Luke at liz's wedding where they are dancing.

She loves that picture. She had scanned it into her computer at the Dragonfly, and wrote "All Along" on it a couple weeks after she proposed. It is her favorite picture.

Her thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. She goes to answer it and standing there is April.

"Hi, Ms. Gilmore," they young girl says.

She smiles. "Hey April. You can call me Lorelai. Where's Luke?"

"He's coming. Just getting something out of the truck."

"Ok, come on in. I just fixed everything in the living room. When your dad comes in, I'll give you both a tour."

April looks confused. "Hasn't my dad been here before?"

"Yes."

"Then why would he need a tour?"

"Good question. Um, I guess that _we'll_ give you a tour."

"Ok," April says and walks over to the mantle and looks at all the pictures. She looks around and sees a lamp with monkeys on it. _'This woman is crazy. She reminds me a lot of my mother. Could my dad be trying to replace my mom? Whoa, April, where did that thought come from? You're parents are in the past, and you like Lorelai. She throws awesome parties.'_

Her thoughts are interrupted by her father coming in to the room. "Sorry. I had to get the groceries out of the car." He turns to Lorelai and says, "I thought we'd have spaghetti."

She smiles at him, "Very good thought."


	6. Getting to know each other

As Luke is making dinner, Lorelai and April talk about random things. Mostly things Lorelai doesn't know about…meaning science. She is learning more about this little girl who showed up in Luke's life, and she can't understand why someone would keep their kid from it's father. Luke adores this kid, like she knew he would if it were his own. She can't wait until they can have a baby of their own. _'Whoa, Lorelai, slow down. You guys just got back together. You still have a lot of things to work through. We'll talk about it soon. Hopefully really soon, I'm not as young as I used to be, and my biological clock is ticking.'_

"…anyways, Photosynthesis is an extraordinary process in plant life. Don't you think so?" April asks Lorelai.

"Oh, yeah. Photosynthesis is really cool," Lorelai answers. Though, truth be told, she got lost in her thoughts, and never really did find science intriguing.

"Dinner is ready," Luke announces, and makes April a plate, and a glass of milk. He does the same for Lorelai, but gives her a mug of coffee, to which he gets a smile. Finally, he fixes his plate, and sits next to Lorelai. He places his hand on her thigh, and says, "So, what were you girls talking about?"

"April was telling me about photosynthesis," Lorelai informs him.

"Yeah, I got that lecture a week ago," he tells Lorelai.

April says, "Hey, I just think it's cool. If you guys didn't want to hear about it, you could have changed the subject."

"So, April, what do you want to do when you grow up?" Lorelai asks.

"Well, I was thinking that I'd like to be a scientist like my uncle, but I'm getting really into the medical aspect of science. Now I'm thinking about being a doctor."

"That's cool. Maybe you'll be the one to find a cure for cancer."

"That would take years to do. Plus, there are many different types of cancer, so I'd have to narrow the field."

'_You just can't win with this girl,'_ Lorelai thinks, then begins concentrating on Luke's hand moving up and down her thigh. She hasn't been with him intimately since he got back from his field trip with April. That has been a long time. The only person she's been like that with was Chris…and it was horrible. She felt dirty after every time.

After dinner, Luke informs Lorelai that he is going to take April home and that he'll see her tomorrow.

"Luke, come back here. I want to talk, and I don't want to wait until tomorrow," Lorelei tells him.

"Okay," he says, and leans down and kisses her. "I'll be back in an hour."

"I'll be here."

* * *

The drive to Woodbridge is filled with silence, until April says, "I like her."

"Who?"

"Lorelai. I like her. She's funny and smart, and I think she likes me," April tells him.

Luke smiles, "She does. Hey, I'm sorry that it took me so long to let you and Lorelai meet each other. I just thought that you'd like her more than you'd like me, and I didn't want that."

"It's ok, I understand. But I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. Dad, if you love her as much as you told me you do, then why did you treat her like dirt? That's not what people who love each other do."

"I don't know why I did. It just became easier to keep you to myself, but then she walked into the diner and you guys started talking, and everything got out. Plus, your mom didn't want you to meet her until we were married, but the wedding was postponed because I wanted to get to know you. Everything was just a bigger mess. But, we're back together. We're not engaged, but eventually, we will be."

"Oh, that's rich. I'm the reason you and Lorelai aren't married now? That just makes me so happy. I'm the reason the real life Ross and Rachel aren't married. Come on Dad. This is ridiculous. I feel like this is all my fault now."

"No, April, it's not. It's mine for keeping you a secret. I was just being stupid. Nothing is your fault. I don't want you to think that. I'm sorry for making it seem like it was. The only thing that is your fault, is making me want more of you. Before you, I didn't want kids. Now, I can't wait to have kids with-"

"Lorelai?" April asks, a smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah," Luke says, and smiles as well.

* * *

When Luke returns to Lorelai's house, the porch light is on, and the downstairs is completely dark, the bed room however, is lit. he walks up to the door and brings his hand up to knock, but finds a note on the window.

'_Luke, _

_How many times have I told you not to knock. Just come in._

_Love,_

_LG'_

He smiles to himself, and opens the door. He walks up the stairs two at a time and opens the bed room door and sees her laying on the bed.

He sits next to her, "Hey."

She smiles at him. "Hey. Dinner was amazing. April is a good kid."

"She likes you."

She smiles and takes his hand. Sitting up, she says, "Luke, I've been thinking about us all day. I want to go back to the way things were. Before April before June 3rd. I want to be with you, forever. I want to get married and have another kid. I know that what I did hurt you, just like what you did hurt me. But I want to forget about all that. I just want to be with you. Okay?"

"What are you saying?" he asks.

She reaches behind her neck, takes the necklace off, and puts the ring back on her left finger, "Lets get married, Luke."


	7. Everytime

"What?" he asks in shock.

She smiles, "Why is it every time I propose marriage to you, you answer that way?"

"Just this afternoon you said you wanted this to last. Don't you think we're rushing things a bit? I mean, we just got back together."

She shakes her head. "I'm not saying lets get married now. I'm saying lets get married. Lets sit down and pick a date that isn't 'too soon' or 'too far' away. It's July now, so, maybe we can get married in January or February. I just want to be married to you. Okay?"

This past year has been a blur. They get engaged, his daughter finds him, he hides her, she sleeps with the enemy, and now their back together.

He thinks for a moment then says, "It has to be a day that April has off from school."

She smiles and leaps off the bed and kisses him with all she has. They stumble back to the bed, and soon, their kiss becomes more passionate.

He moves his hand up and down her Sponge Bob covered thigh, up under her shirt. They reacquaint themselves to the bodies they know so well.

* * *

Laying next to each other after they reconsumated their relationship, the only sound is their labored breathing.

Lorelai wanted this to happen more than anything. She needed to feel his tender touch, to feel him move within her. The only problem was, she hadn't forgiven herself for being with Chris. It took Luke whispering to her: "Lorelai, I forgive you. Now, you need to forgive your self."

Lorelai scoots closer to Luke, and rests her head on his chest. She can't believe that their like this again. She never thought that they'd get back together, in more ways than one.

"Luke?" she asks, just above a whisper.

He kisses her head, "What?"

"I've missed this. I've missed you," she answers, sniffling a little.

He rubs her back and says, "Hey now. None of that. We've both missed this."

"You know what I was thinking about when we were having dinner tonight?"

He shakes his head, "No, what?"

"I was thinking about the man who told me that he hated kids, and how they always have jam hands and how you would only want kids if you found the right girl," she explains. "Then, I looked at you and April and I couldn't help but think, that you were a changed man. You're not the guy who hates kids anymore. At least, I don't think you are."

"No, I don't hate kids anymore. I don't think that I ever did. I think that I t was really me just finding something to be angry about because I thought I'd never find the right girl. But she was right under my nose all along. Now I've got the girl, I couldn't be happier than I am at this moment."

"Luke, does that mean…"

"Yes, it means that I still want kids with you, Lorelai. I never stopped wanting everything with you," Luke assures her.


	8. Lobster and Chuck

They've been back together for six months, and Sookie, BFOTB, had begun to plan the wedding. Of course she started with the food and the cake, which she's decided to call Chuck. The only requests that Luke had, that he didn't want Sookie to tell Lorelai, was that lobster is to be on the menu, and the cake was to be as healthy as Sookie could get it.

After numerous discussions and conformations with April, Lorelai and Luke have set a date. They decided to get married on February 16th, 2007. Neither could be more thrilled. Rory and April are equally excited about the union to be made on that day.

Rory will be acting as maid of honor, April as a brides maid-with much debate from Anna, but Luke took care of that-and Sookie as Lorelai's last brides maid. Luke has asked Logan to be his best man, and Jess and Caesar to be his groomsmen. Both Lorelai and Luke decided that Logan and Rory would feel uncomfortable with Rory walking with Jess down the aisle, given their history, so Jess and April will be walking together.

The wedding was to be held at the Dragonfly…where else? They even got a Party Permit from Taylor saying that they could use the square for the reception. It seems as though the planning of the wedding was going off without a hitch…until Emily got involved. Yes, Emily Gilmore was there to give Lorelai headaches, and unwanted suggestions about the wedding. How many guests she should invite, and who should be marrying them. She of course thought that Lorelai needed a flower girl…which she does, Martha will be the flower girl, and Davy will be the ring barer…only Logan will already have the ring and so will Rory…they don't want to have an incident where they don't see the ring for a few days because Davy decided to eat it.

Of course Lorelai told Emily, that her help was much appreciated, but the wedding was already all planned out…and they are just waiting for February 16th to come, which is in exactly one month.

At Lorelai's house, later that night, she and Luke are sitting on the couch watching some random movie that Lorelai picked out. She has her head on his chest, her hand resting on his thigh. His arm is around her shoulder and his hand is tracing random patterns on her arm.

"Hey," she says, in almost a whisper.

"What?"

"We're getting married next month. Exactly one month from now we will be married. Can you believe it?"

"I know. I can't wait to start my life with you, Lorelai. We've made it through everything life has thrown at us. Being married should be a snap. I feel like-" he stops, not wanting to sound stupid.

"What? What do you feel like?"

"Don't laugh, ok?" she nods. "I feel like we're already married. It feels like the wedding is just going to be us telling each other that we're in love all over again."

She smiles and brings her head up to kiss him. "I feel the same way too, babe. I have a question."

"Ok."

She takes a deep breath. "Will you move in with me?"

He furrows his eyebrows and says, "I'm going to be married to you. Of course I'll move in with you."

"No. I mean, yes when we're married you will be living here…I just want you here sooner than next month. Will you move in with me soon…like tomorrow?"

He thinks for a moment then says, "Talk to Jackson and Andrew, see if they can help move some of the heavy stuff that I have over."

She smiles wildly at him and says, "Is that a yes?"

"No. That is a hell yes."


	9. Feels Like Heaven

The month ended sooner than it began, and it was now a week before the 'wedding of the season.' Luke is completely moved into Lorelai's house, and his apartment is back to being an office.

Everything for the wedding is set in stone, except for one thing.

"Luke, we don't have a song to dance to," Lorelai says.

He smiles to himself. "I have one in mind. Here, listen."

He goes over to the stereo and puts a CD in, and presses play. As the words float through the room, Lorelai smiles and the lyrics bring tears to her eyes.

"That's it. That is our song."

* * *

It's the night after Valentines day, which means that it is the night before Lorelai Gilmore becomes Mrs. Backwards-Baseball Cap. Rory is home, and trying to keep Lorelai from going crazy without having Luke in the house; he's sleeping on the couch in his office. 

When Lorelai thinks that Rory is asleep, she reaches for the phone and dials half of a phone number, then is startled with.

"What do you think you're doing?" her daughter asks.

'_Think fast Gilmore',_ "Ordering a pizza?"

"We have pizza in the fridge. You were calling Luke!"

"No I wasn't." Rory gives her a 'yeah right' look. "Fine! I was, you caught me. Its just that…I miss him."

"Mom, he's been gone for two hours. And you're going to see him in less than twenty-four."

"So. I want my Luke," she says stubbornly.

"Well, I'm sorry. It's a wedding rule. Bride and groom can't see each other the night before the wedding."

"Ha! See! We can't _see _each other…nothing in the rule saying that I can't talk to him," Lorelai says. "Please Rory, let me talk to him."

Rory rolls her eyes, "Fine. I'll be in my room."

Lorelai smiles triumphantly and redials the office-which was Luke's old phone number, so of course she wont forget it.

After a couple rings, a gruff "Hello?" is heard.

She smiles, "Hey."

Luke looks at the clock, "Hey, why are you calling? Isn't bad luck or something?"

"You and Rory are so into this 'bad luck' thing. No it's not. Only if you see me. To answer your first question, I'm calling because, I miss you."

"Lorelai, I haven't been gone that long."

"That's not what you're supposed to say. You're supposed to say, 'Lorelai, I miss you too.'"

He rolls his eyes and says, "Of course I miss you."

She smiles, "Good." They're quiet for a few moments, then Lorelai says, "We're getting married, Luke."

"Yeah we are. In a few hours."

"Can you believe after all we've been through we will finally be together for ever? It will be forever, right?" she asks timidly.

"Yes I can believe it, cause I've never felt this way before. And it will be for longer than forever. I'm in this for the long haul, Lorelai."

"So am I," she says, trying to hold back a sniffle.

* * *

The next day, everyone in the town is buzzing with happiness and excitement. Especially Lorelai and Luke. 

Lorelai and Rory had an appointment to get their hair and nails done. Lorelai's hair is going to be in a half up bun, with tendrils hanging from the front, and the lower half of her hair is going to be curly. Rory's hair is going to be similar, only her hair is going to be up in a bun with curls (**a/n:** kinda like a Prom up-do thingy, click the link in my profile to see Rory's hair).

The ceremony is to begin at 4:00 in the afternoon, and the happy couple can hardly contain themselves. Lorelai is standing in front of the mirror in the bungalow, and Rory appears behind her.

"Mom," Rory says.

Lorelai turns to look at Rory and says, "Yeah."

Rory smiles. "You're getting married today. I'm so happy for you. Luke is a great guy, and I'm glad you're marring him and not dad."

Lorelai wraps Rory in a hug and says, "Honey, I'm glad that I'm marrying Luke too. He's the only one that I would be married to." They pull away from the hug and Lorelai says, "Can I tell you something that you have to take to the grave with you. Not even Lane can know."

Rory's eyes go big, "Wow. This is gonna be a good secret if Lane can't know. What is it?"

Lorelai sighs, "The reason I didn't marry Max was because he wasn't Luke."

"I know that."

Lorelai looks confused, "How did you know that?"

"Because Luke was the last person you saw the night before your wedding. Then we took that impromptu road trip."

"Nice logic. What time is it?"

Rory looks to the clock on the night stand and says, "3:45. Fifteen more minutes!"

* * *

Soft music begins to play as Rory and Logan make their way down the isle, followed by Jess and April, Jackson and Sookie. Little Davy walks down the isle, everyone 'awes' at how cute he is, he blushes and runs toward his dad. Martha begins her walk down the isle and takes a hand full of rose petals and drops them. She does this a few times and runs out, thinking she did something wrong, she backs up and gets some she already dropped, and drops them again. 

The bridal march begins and everyone stands. Lorelai and her father come in to view, and Luke's breath is caught in his throat. They smile at each other. This is it.

Richard leans over and whispers, "Are you ready, sweetheart?"

Lorelai turns to look at her father and says, "You haven't called me that in forever, Daddy. But, yes, I am more than ready."

They begin to walk down the isle. Lorelai looks at Luke and smiles wider. She turns to Rory who already has tears in her eyes, then looks at Logan, who smiles and nods at her, she smiles back. They finally finish what seems like a never ending walk, and Richard hands Lorelai over to Luke, and goes to take a seat next to Emily. Lorelai hands Rory her bouquet.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Reverend Skinner asks.

Richard stands and says, "Her mother and I do."

"Welcome family and friends. We've all been waiting for the day when Lorelai and Luke would admit that they were more than friends. We waited for eight years. But here we are today, to see two beloved people of this small town come together. I've known Luke since he was a boy. He's grown into a kind generous man, and has found the one he belongs with.

I've known Lorelai since she showed up at the Independence Inn, with a little baby in her arms. She has grown in to a caring woman, and has been an amazing mother, and friend to all in this town.

Lucas, do you take Lorelai to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for as long as you both shall live?"

Luke squeezes her hands and says, "I do."

Reverend Skinner turns to Lorelai, "Lorelai, do you take Lucas to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for as long as you both shall live?"

A tear falls down her cheek and she answers, "Yes, I do."

"At this time, Luke and Lorelai would like to tell each other how they feel. Lucas?"

He smiles and says, "Lorelai, we've known each other for eleven years. From the moment you walked into my diner, there was something different about me. For some reason, you made life worth living, and work an enjoyment. When I finally got the courage to kiss you, I was praying to every God there is that you wouldn't push me away. We have both done some things in the past that we regret, but the past is best forgotten. I love you Lorelai, and I always will."

Lorelai is crying tears of joy as Luke finishes.

"Lorelai?" Reverend Skinner says.

Lorelai clears her throat. "Well, that was a tough act to follow. Luke, you have always been there for me and Rory. I always felt that there could be something more between us, but I was always afraid to act on the feelings that I had for you because I wasn't the best person to be in a relationship with back then. I didn't want to lose you as a boyfriend and as a friend in one failed swoop. The night you kissed me, I swear I was flying. When you kiss me now, I'm still flying. This is what love is supposed to feel like. I'll love you, always and forever, Luke."

"May I have the rings please?" Logan and Rory hand him the rings. "Luke, put this ring on Lorelai's finger and say, with this ring, I thee wed."

Luke slides the band on her finger and says, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Lorelai, put this ring on Luke's finger and say, with this ring, I thee wed."

She slides his ring on his finger and says, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Luke reaches up and wipes the tears from her face as the Reverend says, "It is with great honor that I now present you Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Danes. Luke, you may kiss your bride."

Luke lifts her vale and kisses her lips tenderly. As they pull away from each other, they are engulfed in hugs by their daughters.

"MOM! You did it. Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you two," Rory says, as she is in her mothers arms.

Lorelai smiles and sniffles a bit and says, "Thanks babe."

Logan shakes Luke's hand and says, "Congratulations man."

"Thank you," Luke says.

Jess walks up to Lorelai and surprises her with a hug and says, "Congratulation, Aunt Lorelai."

Lorelai laughs and says, "Thank you Jess. You don't have to call me that."

"Yeah, well, you've earned the title. I'm glad Luke married you."

"Thank you. I'm glad too."

After the meet and greet and congratulations, Luke and Lorelai make it to the square. Lane has her D.J. station up and people are standing around talking and having a good time, waiting for the bride and groom to arrive.

Lane sees them and says into her microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, for the…well, second time in public, Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Danes!"

Everyone cheers, and Luke and Lorelai smile to each other, they can't hear that enough. The Mr. and Mrs. Stuff, not the cheering.

"Luke and Lorelai please, come to the dance floor and dance your first dance as a married couple," Lane says.

Luke takes Lorelai's hand and brings her to the dance floor, a soft tune begins to play.

_All through my wandering years  
I always said I was biding my time_  
_But alone in the dark I'd face my fears  
That no other heart would come to mine_

Lorelai and Luke are staring into each others eyes. "Hey," Lorelai says, breaking their silence.

"What?"

She smiles at him. "We got married today."

He smiles and says, "That's the rumor."

"This is the happiest day of my life," she says in all honesty.

"Mine too."

_At first when you found me  
It took me a while till I realized  
Why I felt weak when you were around me  
Why I couldn't speak when I looked in your eyes_

-Flashback-

He looks up from his order pad to a crazy-beautiful brunette demanding coffee. He explains to her the importance of waiting her turn, she ignores him going on and on about how if she doesn't get coffee, life as we know it would end. After badgering him for almost five minutes she picks up a news paper. Thinking 'finally, she shuts up' she asks for his birthday. He doesn't tell her, she talks and talks about pointless stuff, finally he gives in and tells her his birthday. As he hands her the coffee, she hands him a scrap of paper.

'You will meet an annoying woman today, give her coffee and she'll go away.'

-End Flashback-

_All this time I've been searching  
Until you, I was lost in my dreams  
And I never knew that love could feel like heaven  
Watching over me_

They lean in and kiss, both happy to be in their own heaven.

* * *

**wow...that was like six pages! you should be so proud...this chapter is kinda, sorta, not really, long...lol...anyhow..tell me what you think!**


End file.
